1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the field of pharmaceutical chemistry, and provides a useful intermediate compound used in the preparation of known analgesics which are N,N-dialkyl-.alpha.-(3-pyridyl)-m-dioxane-5-methylamines.
2. State of the Art
The analgesics which are the ultimate products prepared from the intermediate of this invention were disclosed by Booher in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,987. Booher taught intermediates related to the compound of this invention, but stated that the process which would use the present intermediate for making pyridyl-substituted analgesics was not effective, and so he taught that there was no motive to make the present intermediate.